The present invention relates to a disk recording and/or reproduction apparatus in which the feeding out of a disk cartridge by an eject lever can be performed assuredly.
There has been known a disk recording and/or reproduction apparatus in which a disk cartridge is inserted into and discharged from a cartridge holder at a disk cartridge insertion/draw-out position where the cartridge holder is inclined at a predetermined angle against a chassis.
The disk recording and/or reproduction apparatus is so configured that, when the disk cartridge is inserted into the cartridge holder at the disk cartridge insertion/draw-out position, an eject lever is pushed by a tip end surface of the disk cartridge so as to be turned, whereby a biasing force is accumulated in an eject spring.
Then, at the time of ejection, the eject lever is returningly turned by the eject spring so as to discharge the disk cartridge from the cartridge holder (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-151200 (paragraph 0018, paragraphs 0031 to 0037, and the like).
Meanwhile, in the disk recording and/or reproduction apparatus in which the insertion and discharge of the disk cartridge are conducted by inclining the cartridge holder at a predetermined angle against the chassis, the disk cartridge is gradually raised while being inclined along the inclination angle of the cartridge holder at the time of discharging the disk cartridge. Therefore, at the time of discharging the disk cartridge, as the eject lever is moved from the loading operation finish position toward the ejecting operation finish position, the contact area between the eject lever and the disk cartridge is gradually moved relatively to the lower side of the tip end surface of the disk cartridge, and, at the ejecting operation finish position, the contact area between the eject lever and the disk cartridge is so low that it is difficult for the eject lever to appropriately push the disk cartridge.